Talk:Zaishen title track
Oh come on Anet, original naming structure? RandomTime 20:53, 8 May 2008 (UTC) stupid This is such a bad idea. People are just going to buy keys and get the title. Its a rank emote for a bought title. It would be a great idea if you got a title for amount of balthazar faction earned instead because thats something that a player actually earned. That shows true devotion to the Zaishen. The best part about a Balthazar faction title is that it would be retroactive because we already keep track of how much faction you earned. Seriously, if I get ranked by this I'm just going to assume its some PvE scrub and laugh at them. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:58, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :/agree RandomTime 21:00, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::One point per 1k balth faction earned is the same as the keys, would be retroactive, and people wouldn't be buying the title. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:03, 8 May 2008 (UTC) wtb 20000 zaishen keys /zrank ~mike. :::And if I get ranked by this, I will respond with a tiger. Whee. Although I'll probably end up getting at least r9 of this eventually... (Talk • ) 22:06, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Buy this track now for the low, LOW price of only 40,000,000-60,000,000. Want to reek of desperation? Do asian gold farming services know you on a first name basis? Then this my friend is the title track for you! /sarcasm lol. Much much respect for the PvPers who actually have to earn emotes, and I don't even PvP! 22:17, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: HOW FUCKING GAY IS THIS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? LegendaryWalter 23:40, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::::: My least favorite part is that the pve players who farm and bot are going to be able to emote on peoples' bodies just to be douches the few times they get kills in pvp. ANet just added the next generation of online tea-bagging. Demonic Peaches 01:22, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Retroactive? Does this count past chest opens? Juraigamer 21:05, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Don't think so RandomTime 21:06, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::It does not. 21:07, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::: Pfff, they should had given the Glad title track (or a balthazar title track) an emote... this one sucks. 21:08, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Agreed.-- 21:10, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Or Kurz/Lux gogogo. Can still be HFFed, but doesn't scream "BUY ME!" like this title does. 21:11, 8 May 2008 (UTC) In my opinion, if they are going to introduce a new title, for something that has been around for a while, they should give you credit for past chests opened. Just like the Luxon/Kurzick titles, a few friends and i got royally screwed over with the intro of that title, because we used to AB hardcore, and then got tired of it, then it became a title. So i think you should get past credit. but w/e.--Pendulous Assassin 22:31, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Its impossible to make it retroactive because the game doesn't keep track of how many times you've opened the chest. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:46, 8 May 2008 (UTC) It is my deduction that this is a faction title yes? Same everything except point requirements as both the Luxon and Kurzick faction titles. To solve the retroactive problem that many of us have, why not have your lifetime Balthazar points affect this title somehow? I know that Guild Wars has not been keeping track of how many keys I have used, so this seems like a fair change for both the pvp and pve community. Juraigamer 02:33, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Math? Am I doing something wrong? For Rank 12, you'd need to open the chest 20,000 times. One key = 5,000 faction. 20,000 chests x 5,000 faction... do they really expect players to earn a hundred million faction? Vehemoth 21:53, 8 May 2008 (UTC) I'm guessing they're assuming people get the keys from not the sole source of balth faction, but from tournament reward points and halls chest as well.-- 21:55, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 21:59, 8 May 2008 (UTC) You forget that they also raised the reward points for GvG/HB tournies, and those reward points can also be used to buy keys. The easiest way to get these keys is to be good at HB and enter lots of tournies, or have a great guild.- 22:00, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :People aren't good at HB, they are good at copying.-- 22:27, 8 May 2008 (UTC) oops, wrong section, removed Juraigamer 04:11, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Emotes So do we want to throw the pictures of each rank on here or just note that the link has pictures of each emote?-- 23:23, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Just link to them, imo. --Shadowcrest 00:02, 9 May 2008 (UTC) the emotes look quite good in my opinion J1j2j3 06:40, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Wanna know what really annoys me about this? I know that this is a rank that can easily be bought, and that has been the main complaint so far. However, emotes are meant for PvPers, and people who only PvP (like me) do not really have any cash because they...PvP. This means that all of the PvEers that DO have money can buy the title. IMO, this is an insult to the PvP community. CorrectJeans 23:47, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :And 90% of all nerfs in the history of GW have been a insult to PVE as they are nerfing a problem in PVP and ignoring the PVE problems they cause. Why do you think that only pvpers should be the ones to have title emotes anyways. This is simply another title not to respect, like Commander.-- 23:54, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::Do you have any idea how expensive this title track would be if you purely bought the keys? They are 5k each. That's like a hundred million k or some other really big number to max it out.—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 00:13, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::They're 2.5-3k each, actually. 00:23, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::They're actually 5k each now. ICY FIFTY FIVE 00:29, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::::100,000,000 gold at that price, though I have seen them selling in the 6-10k/ea range which would make it more like...120,000,000-200,000,000. 01:40, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Pfft, I wouldn't pay 5k. 01:41, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Join the club OK. Its a little extreme and you can edit the page to tone it down if you want, but here is the club page I made: The no zaishen emote club. I really don't care about the title track, but I don't think that it should have an emote. CorrectJeans 00:20, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :OK. I rewrote the page. I just didn't know what to say on my first run through, but I still feel that it should have more information on it. Additions are appreciated. CorrectJeans 00:40, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::The page claims to be empty. :( Personally, I'm surprised no one has made a userbox about this yet. 05:09, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::Errr. The page isn't empty, and the page also has a userbox on it. The userbox is also seen here. CorrectJeans 15:45, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Or you could join my club, the zaishen emote club, co everyone likes a choice ;)--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 15:50, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Soo... I used 800k on Zaishen keys and the May 8th update comes along. /looksatalltheQQ /continueslivinglife. BTW, winning the GvG monthly would give you enough Tourney reward points to buy 900 Zkeys which equals 4500 Z-points meaning r5 Zaishen-rank. ♥Misfate♥ 00:23, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :OK. So if I want this rank easily I need to join You Failed, Rebels Rising or a guild of the sort? CorrectJeans 00:26, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, and get 1st place in the GvG monthly. ♥Misfate♥ 00:30, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::Don't forget Farming Zaishen keys :) ICY FIFTY FIVE 00:31, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Indeed. My friends in Dark Alley have gotten r6+ from only the reward points/zaishen keys they already had. (Talk • ) 00:32, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::::You have friends in Dark Alley? O.o CorrectJeans 00:34, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I have friends in Dark Alley. Doesn't everyone? :O 01:18, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Jeans, you might have overlooked the fact that I'm indisputably awesome. (Talk • ) 01:20, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ruricu was running flags before he could crawl, you know. 01:34, 9 May 2008 (UTC) I think the 4.5k reward points could be better used to get FoW/15k + tormented PvP equipment. Looking epic in PvP>lolfail emote. ♥Misfate♥ 01:44, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :It would be more cost-effective to sell the zkeys you get and then buy the actual gear on a pve. Not to mention you could also get the special gloves, too. (Talk • ) 01:50, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds epic. But I like being un-cost-effective. ♥Misfate♥ 05:14, 9 May 2008 (UTC) HoM Requirement So, what level of this title is needed to place it in the HoM, tier 1, tier 3? Should be noted in the article if someone knowns. Probably 4 like the alliance titles. GG Dumbest idea ever. - You can purchase this title, essentially. - This will flood RA/TA (and possibly HA) with even more newb who are searching for a way to get another title. - Too easy to get. You could do Zaishen Elite farming several times a day even if you did suck at pvp. For all of those reasons, I certainly hope they weren't planning on making this into a "status" title such as the Hero title set. End of rant. Sorry. ;P Rue Bemeria 02:12, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Firstly, buying it would cost a stupid amount of cash. Only dedicated farmers could possibly afford that. As a second point, they can only buy if someone else is selling, so no matter what, someone has to be earning the keys. Flooding RA/TA/HA, yeah, but is that a bad thing? for experienced teams it means easy first round wins, for people who aren't experienced it means they might get someone their own level to fight and that's how you learn. Farming Zaishen for this title? You get 2k from normal and an extra 4k from Elite; 100,000 points is 100,000,000 faction total. At 6k/day that would only take 45 years to max. Farming Zaishen might get you a few low ranks but if you want to max this you basically need to compete in GvG tournaments (or do some serious HA/ABing) this is not a title for pve players. Sure, you can possibly buy it; for 100,000k. Claiming that it's easy for pve players is like saying that high end GvG or holding Halls is easy. Ezekiel [Talk] 03:27, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::Nice points, was thinking as i read, shit farming ZE would take forever, also, i agree with you about the TA thing, i started pvping on the weekend, so its nice to learn the easy way [[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 15:48, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::Regarding everyone's comments on how it costs so much money to buy the title, you need to keep in mind that this chest drops items. The process of using 200 keys (for r2) gives you a significantly high probability of getting valuable drops from the chest in the process of gaining your title. So the cost is not nearly as much as you think due to the recursive aspects of opening the chest. And to Rue, if you are so against the title, please join the club that I mentioned above. CorrectJeans 15:51, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :@Eze: "Firstly, buying it would cost a stupid amount of cash" Unless you dont buy the max rank. I dont know why everyone persumes max rank immediatly... >> --- -- (s)talkpage 15:51, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::yeah, but its still a fair amount of gold--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 16:18, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::250k at current key price for R1. Stupid amounts of cash to make a spear fall out of the sky, considering Obsidian(When my Para got it) was 960k(including price of all materials). FoW > More pretigious than falling pieces of metal.-- 18:49, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Not a bad thing I don't think this is a bad thing at all, people always respond so negatively. I didnt know about this update so now I have 10 points since last night. I've had loads of previous chest opens and this not being retroactive feel kinda... Not too good, but hey. People will buy keys to get the rank. So it's going to be far more lucrative to sell them. Also this will improve the quality of PvP'ers (I hope), as frequent AB'er I've noticed that some peeps proclaiming high ranks in their title are absolute crap talkers with lowly attitudes that can't play for crap at all. Now there's an extra reason to do your best and farm those balties. My recent zaishen drops have been good too, so there :) 05:42, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Well it may help inflation a bit, obviously theres a high chance of getting alcohol or sweets compared to stuff worth more then the keys are going for, so maybe it is good.-- 06:02, 9 May 2008 (UTC) question! what does it mean by 250 points, are they just the chests opened?EDIT! forgot to sign--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 15:29, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :These titles are granted to an account that has opened a number of zaishen chests. Points = 5 per chest opened. '' Jamster 16:07, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :: tks didnt see that--[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 16:11, 9 May 2008 (UTC) =Great Idea= Maybe it is just me, but I think this is a great idea. It will get more of the PVE players into PVP. Some of the people on this page though just sound like elitist jerks. "Oh, people that don't spend 80 hours a week aren't 1337, no emote for them!!11!" Amazing what you people complain about. Tenetke 17:45, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :How the hell will this get more PvE players to PvP? The fact that they can get it with faction doesn't mean that it still isn't much faster to do it with money. Either that or join a top guild. If anything, its getting PvP players to PvE. CorrectJeans 17:50, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::People are pissed because you can just buy your way through this title. 18:24, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::IDK, Jeans, my guild (which on average only GvGs once a week) has been nagging me for GvG nonstop since the title came out. Then again, I give them until Sunday before they're bored with the idea. 18:29, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Deer Hunting What happens when you do /rank directly followed by /zrank? CorrectJeans 18:45, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Awesome happens. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea''']] 18:51, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Sad I'm quite sad that I as a poor(gold) pvp-player would be seen as someone with a useless rank. I know this title can be "bought", but tbh i dont really care that it can be bought. I don't even care that i will gain my ranks much slower. But i do care that, while i actually do not even "earned"(that is what you this title to be) my first rank, i will be prejudiced by you folks anyways. I mean, i have one crap pve-char and today i opened my first zaishen chest, from tournament tokens and balth faction, just because of this title track, but you already downgrade it for me to a "pve-title". I actually thought about even unlocking skills less often to get my title faster. This is why most of your comments make me somehow angry and a bit sad. Because this could be a great pvp-title track, but because you already started the discussion of this title on the pve side, the title will not have any value in pvp anymore. Because the "real" pvp-players already pushed the community and the perspective of this title to the bad corner. Great Job, thank you..... -- 19:55, 9 May 2008 (UTC)